The New Classic
by Jyuoa
Summary: During a school dance, Austin and Ally are unexpectedly asked to perform. To make matters more complicated, they've been having trouble writing their newest song. Can their friends help? Lame summary, just read it. Oneshot. slight A/A. I don't own Austin & Ally or the song!


**A/N: Okay, this is not one of my best ones. It was just a random idea. Anyway, I don't own Austin & Ally or the song The New Classic by Drew Seely and Selena Gomez. Also, I apologize in advance if I got any of the song lyrics wrong. **

It was the night of the school's annual spring fling dance. The group had decided to attend as…well, a group, since none of them had dates. That, plus Ally and Austin had gotten into some stupid argument over their latest song.

Ironically, they were working on it for the dance committee at their school. The club was ere auditioning dancers for their upcoming school competition-which was basically a student based version of So You Think You Can Dance and had asked them to come up with something.

However, once they sat down to try and write it, they couldn't agree on any of their ideas. After spending two hours arguing, they both walked out of the practice room. Ally had to cover Kira's shift and Austin had curfew, so they had given up on writing the song for now.

That had been two days ago. Now they were at the dance with their friends, but at opposite sides of the gym. Dez was with Austin, Trish was with Ally. So far, none of them were enjoying the dance.

Ally and Trish were talking about the newest issue of Cheetah Beat when the guys came over to them. "It's a bummer none of us have dates tonight." Dez said.

"You're telling me. My boyfriend's halfway across the country." Trish said. (A/N: This is set sometime after Cupids & Cuties, but before Hunks & Homecoming) "It's a shame that he's missing seeing me in this." She indicated her blue sparkly dress. It had a purple waist bow, which was just as sparkly.

"It is a pretty dress." Ally said.

"So is yours." Trish pointed out. Ally's was more simple: a strapless pink dress with a sweetheart neckline. Her hair was curled.

"Thanks, Trish." Ally said. "I just wish we were able to come up with a song for the group, but we just keep arguing."

"I know, you guys haven't struggled this hard since that song for the movie audition."

"So, music troubles?" A girl near the door asked. She had beautiful dark hair, tanned skin, and was wearing a red one-strap dress.

"Yeah, my partner and I have been having trouble writing together." Ally told her.

"That can be tough, but my advice is that if you and your friend work on your ideas together, something will work out."

"Thanks." The girl walked over to the stage. Trish walked over to Ally, looking at the girl in amazement.

"Do you have any idea who that is?" Trish asked her, looking excited.

"Another songwriter." Trish showed her a picture on her phone. "Is that Marissa Lyons?"

"Yeah, she's a big artist from New York. She transferred here a couple weeks ago to film a movie." Trish explained.

"Wow." Ally said.

"I wish we could work things out, but maybe this one is too difficult." Austin was telling Dez. "It's not like either of us have much experience with the dance group anyway."

"Not like you guys would've made the dance team anyway." Dez said. "No offense, but you two trying to dance together…"

"Hey, she's been getting better." Austin pointed out. "At least she's stopped stepping on my feet."

"I might not know much about song writing, but you two are partners." Dez said. "You'll figure something out."

"You're right." Just then, one of the members of the dance committee went up to the stage.

"Everyone, I'd like you to give a round of applause to our two local performers tonight." One of the members of the dance committee said. "Ladies and gentleman, Austin and Ally!"

Austin and Ally looked at each other from across the room, looking equally surprised at each other and this sudden turn of events. They slowly walked up to the stage together.

"What are we going to do?" Ally whispered.

"I don't know, I was hoping you had something." Austin whispered back. They looked at each other.

"They don't have anything. What should we do?" Trish whispered.

"I have an idea." Dez whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know." Trish said in a normal tone. Dez whispered something in her ear. Trish nodded. He might be a total ditz, but he really came through when they depended on it.

Trish ran up to the stage as fast as she could in her short heels. "Guys, do the one you did at the last Team Austin & Ally meeting."

"It's not even one of ours, it was just singing to the radio." Ally pointed out.

"So, it's either that, or just stand here frozen in place." Trish countered.

"Trish is right, we've got to sing something." Austin said.

"Okay." Ally said. Austin whispered something to the band. Ally saw Marissa standing backstage.

"You can do this." Marissa said. She stepped on stage. "Hey, everyone!" The crowd cheered. "As you know, I'm in town shooting a short film, but the reason I'm here tonight is to cheer on these two." They both turned to her, surprised.

"How do you know about…" Austin began.

"I was in Times Square the night you guys were in town." Marissa explained. "I've been following you two and your music ever since. You're both awesome."

"Thanks, but we still don't have anything to sing." Ally said.

"Leave it to me." Marissa said. She whispered something to the band behind them, then turned back to the crowd. "Some of you might recognize this song. Ally, Austin, you two know what to do. Hit it, guys!" She walked back stage.

The band started the music. Everyone cheered as they recognized the tune. Austin and Ally turned to each other. They recognized it and began to sing. (**Austin **_Ally _Both)

Ooh ooh ooh, oh, oh 

**Oh, oh **

Austin: **Ever try to reach for something  
But it's someone else's dream?  
Every step that you take forward  
It takes you right back where you been**

Austin and Ally glanced at each other. They were following their dreams together, feeling lucky that they were on this journey together.

**And then when you least expect it  
And you've tried about everything  
Somebody hears your opinion  
Somebody cares what you think**

Ally smiled. Austin was the first person who really understood her, shared her love for music, and working on songs together. They were more than partners, they were practically soul mates when it came to music.  
You woke me up

No longer tired  
_With you I feel inspired_

Austin was her biggest inspiration. Having him around always gave her a new ideas for songs and melodies to write. _  
_**You help me find my fire**

For Austin, writing with Ally helped him find his inspiration in life. Every day, it was like he was always inspired by new things thanks to Ally.

**You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that  
**  
trying to do it right  
No rehearsals  
It's your life  
**If you're doing this crazy dance  
Cause your making these crazy plans**  
_It's just this is not a test  
You put in work to be the best  
It's a classic take  
On a brand new game  
_Before the needle drops  
They're gonna know your name

When it gets old don't lose the light  
You're cold, I'll warm you up  
Your fire is hot enough, enough, enough

**You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young **

_And Trying everything just to touch your dreams_

You look so classic, fantastic  
when you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that

_It's become so hard  
For me to be surprised_  
**You're bringing back the real me  
No judgment in your eyes  
**Cause when I dance with you  
It's how I speak the truth  
Just classic when we met  
**Now you make me new**

**You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat**  
_You look so classic, fantastic_  
Both: When you on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
_Bring the beat back once more_

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat  
You look so classic, fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Bring it back, bring it back  
Let me see you do that

You're the new classic  
You're the new PYT  
Stands for paid, young and  
Taking on the world from the driver's seat  
You're the new classic, fantastic  
When you're on that floor  
Bring the beat back once more  
Let me see you do that

The entire room cheered as they finished the song. Ally turned and saw Marissa was no longer backstage. She was smiling from the audience. Austin took her hand and they walked off stage. "Sorry we fought before."

"Me, too. I guess we got so caught up with our own ideas, we forgot to work as a team." Austin said.

"What do you say? Still partners?" Ally asked.

"And friends, I hope."

"I think we're more than just friends." Ally said. Dez and Trish ran over then.

"You guys were amazing up there!" Trish said.

"Thanks, Trish. If you hadn't helped us…" Austin began.

"Oh, don't look at me. This was Dez's idea." Trish said.

"Really?" Ally asked.

"Yeah." Dez said. "I figured if anyone could help you up there, it'd be Marissa."

"Wait, you know her?" Ally asked.

"She's a friend of my cousin."

"And you didn't tell us before?" Trish asked.

"She's a family friend. I had to respect her privacy." Dez said. The others, including Trish, agreed he had a point there.

A new song started up. "Well, I'm going to find someone to dance with." Trish said. "What's the point of going to the Spring Fling if you don't dance?"

"Yeah, and I promised one of those cheerleaders I'd save them one, too." Dez said. They both left.

"May I have this dance?" Ally asked Austin.

"Of course." He said. He took her hand. She put his on his shoulder and they started to dance. She really had improved with her dancing. Then again, he had been the one teaching her. Still, he was impressed with how far she'd come since they first met.

Ally smiled. "You're really good at this."

"It's just one more thing we do well as a team." Austin said. Ally blushed and leaned into his shoulder.

"Yeah, we always make a good team." She said. He kissed her on the forehead. They might be different, but they would always be friends and partners.


End file.
